


Bonding

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Begging, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shapeshifting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Jasper forgets her anxieties regarding fusions when she becomes infatuated with the lovely Opal.





	

It was close to the evening. Golden sunlight was pouring in through the windows, thrown open to catch a sweet sea breeze. Jasper was alone, stretched out across the couch with a beauty magazine held open above her face. This human garbage couldn’t teach her anything she didn’t already know, but she did enjoy looking at the basic, boring looks humans put out for the sole purpose of feeling superior. Right now, it was boring her. She sighed and threw the magazine across the room.

Where was everyone? Jasper sat up, ruffling out her hair with her hand. She stood, stretching her arms and rolling her head on her neck. Hadn’t it been morning when she had first laid out on the couch? She hadn’t seen anyone at all pass through the house or warp pad. She dragged herself lazily over to the temple door and examined it. There was no way to tell if anyone was already in there but she suspected someone must be. She pounded on the door.

“It’s Jasper, where the fuck is everyone?” Jasper yelled, all but punching a hole in the door. Several moments passed before two of the gems on the door lit up simultaneously and the door split open in a flash of bright light. She was faced with a room she had never seen before. It was reminiscent of Amethyst’s room, with giant crystal formations all over, but there were stark differences. The crystals all around were shimmering brightly, rainbow flashes of light meeting her eyes with every turn. Water streamed down the walls into a brilliantly blue reflective pool towards the center of the room. A large dias jutted out of the center of the pool, cut smoothly from one of the huge crystal geodes, rainbow light reflecting off of it to create a kaleidoscopic effect about the room. In the very center of the dias sat a gem that Jasper had never seen before.

“Who…?” she whispered to herself, stepping towards the pool. The being was perched atop a plush pillow with legs crossed, arms folded, head facing down, so Jasper couldn’t make out much of their form. She found herself at the edge of the pool, unsure if she should step into it to come closer. The gem looked up and Jasper’s breath hitched in her throat. A stunningly bright doe-eyed gaze pierced through her very being. Plush lips were pulled into a little grin, head cocked to the side ever so slightly.

“Jasper. It’s so wonderful to meet you,” the gem said in a voice softer than the finest velvet. Stars, that voice. It had barely been above a whisper but it carried clear across the pool, washing over Jasper in a wave of warmth. She felt herself melting away from the world, her head clearing of any rational thought that might have remained. All she could comprehend was the beauty of the exquisite gem before her.

Though water was flowing into the pool, Jasper found she could walk across it as though there were a glass platform over it. The gem unfolded four willowy arms and rose to her feet. Jasper came to a halt before this statuesque wonder, completely in awe. Though she herself was considered to be huge, she only came up to this gem’s navel. Her eyes traveled up the slender yet curvy form, admiring the gem on the beauty’s chest before her eyes darted up to the one on her forehead. Reality dragged her back sharply with a pang of fear. She had been too enamored to initially notice there were two gems.

“You’re a fusion,” Jasper said with a hint of bitterness, crossing her arms and taking half a step back.

“Don’t be afraid,” the fusion said gently, placing a hand on Jasper’s shoulder. She stiffened at the touch but the voice was so alluring that she didn’t try to jerk away.

“I’m not afraid,” she said defiantly, “who are you? What is this place?”

“I’m Opal,” the fusion said, crouching down so she was the same height as Jasper, her radiant aquamarine eyes glimmering in the low light. “This is my room. You’re welcome here.”

Jasper couldn’t help the anxiety fluttering in her chest but she was strangely infatuated with the beautiful Opal. She was gigantic, but delicate.  Her eyes went from the gem in Opal’s chest up to the one on her forehead and it suddenly clicked.

“I can’t believe this shit,” Jasper said, laughter bubbling forth, “Why are you two fused?”

“Hmm.. bonding,” Opal said, smiling broadly. Jasper felt silly for not realizing sooner that this was Amethyst and Pearl fused, but how could she have guessed their fusion would be so much different than either of them alone? Although she supposed she saw some similarities but…

“Jasper,” Opal breathed, sending a shiver down Jasper’s spine. Opal’s lower hands grabbed Jasper’s and she sat again, gently encouraging Jasper to do the same. “Are you doing well today?”

“I-I guess. I was bored so I came looking for something to do,” she said, crossing her legs as she sat, not entirely sure what she was being asked. Opal’s pleasant eyes bore into her own and she felt herself becoming flustered.

“You’re absolutely stunning,” Opal said, bringing a free hand up to stroke Jasper’s cheek, following her stripe up to her scalp then running fingers through her thick mane, pulling it away from her now flushed face. Jasper’s fingers were still entwined in Opal’s lower two hands. Her mind flashed briefly to all four of her hands exploring her body, running over her shoulders and belly and thighs and she shuddered, bringing herself back. The one free hand of Opal’s came up to rest on her shoulder ever so gently.

“This isn’t weird to you?” Jasper asked, struggling to keep her mind clear for the moment.

“Am I weird to you?” Opal replied, tracing down Jasper’s bicep with a single finger, following the curves of the muscles.

“Not exactly, just… Amethyst is like a sister to me,” she said, tensing as Opal’s fingers left her forearm and traced over her soft stomach.

“Amethyst isn’t here right now,” Opal said sweetly, “She sees you the same way but… you are both from different Kindergartens, after all. Not truly siblings.”

Jasper had a hard time focusing on the actual words being said as Opal’s voice carried her away to her fantasies. Opal’s upper hands left her hair and belly, gently cupping her face in them.

“Is this alright?” Opal asked, her hands radiating a comfortable warmth onto Jasper’s cheeks. “Would you like me to touch you more?”

“Yes,” Jasper breathed, too lost in Opal’s brilliant eyes to be taken aback by her forward nature. Opal smiled and released her face and unlaced their fingers, leaning forward so that her nose nearly brushed Jasper’s gem. One of her lower hands found Jasper’s thigh and began drawing delicate little swirls with her fingers through the fabric there.

“May I kiss you?” She whispered, her eyes gleaming playfully. Her fingers traced up Jasper’s thigh to her hip, following her curves. Jasper could only nod in response and then their lips met, the caress of Opal’s thick lips softer than she could have anticipated. A tiny moan escaped her as she felt Opal’s tongue gently tracing her lower lip. One of Opal’s hands gripped her shoulder and lowered her to the ground, their lips never parting. Jasper’s hands found their way into Opal’s hair and she held tight as their kiss became more intense every moment.

Opal only needed one hand on the ground to support her above Jasper, and the other three were eagerly exploring every curve on Jasper’s body. It was hard to focus on what was being touched at any given time, her breasts were being squeezed, her thighs stroked, a hand gliding over her abdomen, but she was always greedy for more. Opal gently bit her lower lip and tugged on it, drawing a little gasp out of her. Their lips parted with a little trail of saliva still connecting them. Opal’s neat ponytail was coming undone and her face was flushed with a deep violet. All that playful innocence was gone from her eyes and she was looking down at Jasper hungrily.

“Forgive me if this comes across as audacious, but I’d like to rip your clothing off,” Opal’s low, sultry voice was enrapturing and Jasper knew her uniform was ruined anyway from the flooding between her legs.

“Do it,” she breathed, and Opal didn’t hesitate to grab her uniform where it formed a vee between her breasts and pull with two fists, tearing the fabric down the center. Jasper’s large, magnificent breasts spilled free and Opal’s lips quickly claimed one of her nipples while the other was rolled between two fingers. Her chest arched forward and a breathy moan escaped her lips as Opal’s tongue drew swirls around her areola before her mouth moved on to firmly kiss and bite at her breast. Every bite sent jolts of ecstasy down Jasper’s spine and she dug her nails into the back of Opal’s top.

“Not fair that you’re– ah, fuck… that you’re wearing clothes still,” Jasper growled while Opal was working at her other breast with plenty of teeth. Opal took her nipple in her mouth once more and sucked hard while pulling her head away, releasing it with a loud pop and a cry from Jasper. Opal laughed softly, sitting up on her knees and phasing her outfit away with a flash of light. Pleasantly round, perky breasts with tiny, deep plum-colored nipples burst forth as Opal reached up and pulled her hair free, shaking it out around her.

Jasper worked her arms out of the scraps of her uniform while Opal pulled her boots off and helped her peel the uniform the rest of the way down until she was free. She was propped up on her forearms, her heavy chest rising and falling as she regarded Opal’s powerful yet delicate form. Her periwinkle skin had a slight shimmer when it caught the light and Jasper’s eyes followed her soft curves to the junction of her thick thighs. It seemed as if Opal shimmered more brilliantly there, where not a single strand of hair blocked Jasper’s view of dark plum folds peeking out of the more plush outer lips, just begging to be kissed. Opal leaned back, still perched up on her knees, placing one hand behind her for support. Two of her hands came up to fondle her breasts playfully and the final one reached between her legs, spreading herself before Jasper. Her inner folds were the deep purple petals of a dahlia wet with morning dew, and Jasper wanted so badly to taste how sweet she was.

“Is this fair to you?” Opal purred, one of her fingers sliding down into her folds, into her core, then out again with a trail of slick on it. She brought it to her tongue and licked the juices off, savoring her own essence. The hand traveled back down and she adjusted herself so she was sitting on her behind, knees bent up and legs spread. The ache of Jasper’s arousal was too much to bear and she began to crawl forward but Opal stopped her with the ball of her foot against her forehead.

“No, you don’t get a taste just yet,” Opal said, her eyes narrowed, lips pulled into a smirk, “I wouldn’t mind a taste of you, though. Would you use my face as your throne?”

A bolt of lightening struck deep in Jasper’s gut and she froze, her lips parted as her lust-clouded mind struggled to make sense of the request. “I’d break your pretty neck between these thighs.”

“I’m up for that challenge,” Opal said sweetly, turning around to pull up the large pillow she had been perched upon before, “Are you?”

Jasper felt likely to melt into the stone below her, if she had to be perfectly honest. She made to crawl forward but Opal leaned in, grabbing her under the arms and around the waist and lifting her as effortlessly as if she were a child. Jasper felt her stomach drop as she was hoisted up and spun around, her knees brought to the ground with Opal’s head resting on the pillow between them. She was facing Opal’s body, resting her hands against her bent knees to gain her balance. Opal’s hot breath was caressing her cunt and she trembled, feeling herself dripping onto what she was sure were lips just below her. Two of Opal’s arms hooked up around her thighs, pulling her down flat against her face, her warm, wet mouth meeting her sex. Jasper shuddered at the contact, sighing and arching her back. A hot tongue slid up through her folds, drawing swirls from her dripping entrance up to her clit then bringing lips together to suck on it.

Jasper was a whimpering mess, rocking her hips forward and back over Opal’s eager mouth that so greedily lapped at her cunt. The hands that weren’t wrapped around Jasper’s thighs to aid in her steady grinding came up to caress her stomach and breasts, dragging nails across sensitive soft flesh and pinching nipples as Jasper kept a bruising grip on Opal’s thighs, her head slumped forward and eyes closed. Jasper felt the tongue slip into her core, giving her a very slight stretch. A deep moan tumbled from her lips and she rocked harder onto the tongue, wanting it to grow larger somehow and fill her completely. She felt the vibrations from a muffled laugh as the tongue slipped out again and lips clamped around her clit, sucking it firmly. Two hands came to her back and pushed her forward so that she was laying across Opal’s torso, her mouth just close enough to get a taste of those violet glistening folds. A sweet, low hum met her ears as she flicked her tongue across Opal’s clit, stretching her torso so she could reach even more. Opal pulled away from her, using her hands to push Jasper’s ass up just a bit. She could feel juices dripping from her hot cunt and she desperately wanted the caress of Opal’s lips back.

“Mmm Jasper… how would you like it if I bent you over and fucked you?” It felt like a fire was burning in the pit of her belly and if it were at all possible, she grew wetter than ever. She hummed and frantically nodded her approval with her lips against Opal’s cunt as she drew circles with her tongue. Opal wrapped her arms around Jasper’s thighs again and pulled her back down against her face, making Jasper stop what she was doing to throw her head back with a loud moan, grinding her cunt feverishly against Opal’s tongue. A sudden flash of light from below startled her and she looked down to see a huge, thick cock where Opal’s delicate folds had once been. It was the same deep plum color, curving up to her lower abdomen, and thick enough to make Jasper feel weak just looking at it.

“Fuck, Opal, that’s gigantic,” she panted, grabbing it by the base and pressing her lips against the head, tasting the sweet little droplet of precum leaking out. It tasted just as sweet as Opal’s pussy had, and she groaned as she took half the length into her mouth, feeling it pressing against the back of her throat.

“You like it big, don’t you?” Opal said, turning her head away for just a moment before bringing her tongue back to penetrate Jasper once again. Jasper hummed and rocked back and forth, taking as much of Opal’s cock into her throat as possible when she rocked forward then pressing her cunt down hard against Opal’s face when she rocked back. When Opal pulled her tongue away to focus on her clit once more Jasper sat up a bit, swirling her tongue around the plump head and groaning as she felt an orgasm creeping closer and closer with every skilled tongue flick. Her thighs clenched tightly around Opal’s head and she pulled her head away from her cock with a desperate cry as she hit her climax, gushing fluid all over Opal’s face as she came hard, chanting “fuck” over and over as she convulsed.

When she finally relaxed, Opal’s hands guided her forward so that she was off of her completely, on her hands and knees, trembling slightly from the force of her orgasm. Two hands grabbed her by the hips and she felt Opal’s cock rubbing up against her, intimidatingly big. She glanced back and saw Opal’s face glistening with her juices, her long hair drenched with bits stuck to her face. She didn’t seem to mind at all. She flashed a devious little grin down at Jasper, bringing one free hand to guide her cock to Jasper’s entrance.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Opal said in her deep, velvety voice. Jasper felt the head of that thick cock pressing against her and she gasped.

“Yes, please,” she said, pushing back slightly and feeling the strain of its size against her.

“How badly do you want me to fuck you?” Opal taunted, pulling away a fraction of an inch. Jasper whimpered, trying to find that pressure again.

“Please, I need you to fuck me hard,” she whined, hating how pathetic she sounded but that didn’t matter now, all that mattered was Opal’s cock.

“Only if you promise to scream for me,” Opal said, pressing against her more firmly. Her breath hitched in her throat as the head pressed into her, stretching her entrance with a sweet sting.

“I will, I’ll scream, I’ll– oh, fuck!” Jasper was cut off when Opal pushed just a bit harder and the head popped in and with one smooth thrust filled her completely. She felt winded, the massive size filled her more wonderfully than she could have imagined. It ached and stung just a bit as her cunt tried to adjust to having something that huge in it. She rocked her hips back, trying to take more but she found herself flush against Opal’s pelvis. Opal pulled away slowly, keeping her grip on Jasper’s hips, then thrust all the way back in with one fluid motion, forcing a cry out of Jasper. Opal started a slow, smooth pace, pulling almost all the way out and then sliding back in more quickly. Jasper began to grow inpatient, rocking herself harder against Opal. Her head dropped down to face the ground as she rode, but Opal wrapped her hand in Jasper’s hair and pulled her head back up forcefully.

“If you want me to go harder, you need only ask,” Opal said, maintaining her grip on Jasper’s hair. Jasper nodded, humming sweetly from the painful pleasure.

“Please, harder,” she begged and Opal obliged, doubling her pace and drawing out a steady stream of moans from Jasper. She pulled Jasper’s hair harder and brought her remaining hand to Jasper’s back, scratching deep welts into her rippling muscles.

“Fuck, fuck, Opal, please, harder,” she gasped out with every thrust and Opal all but slammed into her, skin slapping skin loudly with every thrust. Opal released her hair and she fell forward, her arms folded forward on the cold ground with her cheek pressed against them, lost in the intense pleasure of Opal’s massive cock fucking her to oblivion. One of Opal’s hands reached under to rub her swollen clit as the other dug welts into her back and smacked her ass. The room was full of the sound of skin slapping skin, of Jasper cursing and moaning and pleading for more and more.

“Oh, fuck, Opal, right there, fuck,” she cried as Opal hit just the right spot over and over she came again with a scream, Opal pulling out just in time for her to gush all over her cock. She was a trembling mess but she was ready for more. She turned to face Opal, her hands shaky as she dropped to her knees and took Opal’s cock into her mouth once more. Opal sighed, burying her hands in Jasper’s mane while Jasper enthusiastically sucked her slick off of her huge cock.

“Jasper, you’re so fun to fuck,” Opal said with a little chuckle, “do you want me to come in your mouth or…?” Jasper pulled her head back, continuing to pleasure Opal with her hands.

“I want you to come deep inside my cunt,” she said bluntly and Opal smiled sweetly, laying back and encouraging Jasper to crawl up on her lap. Jasper’s legs were jelly but she managed to climb up, facing Opal, feeling her cock pressing against her sensitive entrance once more. She leaned in and pressed their lips together, kissing one another fiercely as Opal guided her cock into Jasper once more and thrust in. She held Jasper still and thrust up into her at a quick pace, and Jasper moaned heavily into their kiss as she was fucked even harder than before, Opal brought her free hands to toy with Jasper’s bruised and bitten breasts and Jasper felt another climax building. She could tell Opal was close too, the thrusting becoming more erratic every moment. She pulled away from their kiss, bringing her lips to Opal’s neck.

“I can’t wait to have your come dripping out of me,” she whispered before biting down and for the first time got a loud, surprised cry from Opal that was quickly turned into a laugh.

“I never want to stop fucking you,” she groaned, thrusting forcefully a few more times before her hips snapped up and her nails dug into Jasper’s hips and she let out a low, breathy moan. Jasper felt her cock twitching and hot fluid pouring into her and she ground her hips quickly a few times and came again with a shudder as Opal filled her completely before pulling out. Jasper rested on her chest, feeling her cunt throbbing and pushing out so much fluid. It felt so sweet and wonderful.

Opal’s eyes met her and Jasper knew something was off. Concern flashed across Opal’s face briefly and she whispered “oh no” before her form began contorting and shining and she was gone, and Jasper was laying on top of Amethyst and Pearl. Amethyst was all smile and Pearl looked horrified.

“Amethyst, you couldn’t keep it together at least until we got out of this room?! We have to get out, now! Get up, Jasper, we have to go,” she said, frantically struggling to get from under Jasper’s heavy weight.

“Sorry, P, that was just amazing,” Amethyst said, laughing, “You were right, Jasper’s the hottest fuck around.”

Jasper smirked, punching Amethyst in the arm as she got up. The room around them was beginning to flood and she grabbed Amethyst and Pearl in her arms and scrambled to get out of there as quickly as possible. They made it to the door just as the walls tumbled down around them, splashing into the flooding waters and sending a huge wave after them, the door slamming just in time to prevent it from hitting them. She dumped Amethyst and Pearl unceremoniously on the floor and morphed herself a new uniform.

“You two are idiots,” she scoffed, folding her arms in front of her and looking down at them. “Can’t even let me enjoy my post-orgasm relaxation without tearing the world apart.”

“It’s Amethyst’s fault,” Pearl said, straightening herself up and glaring at Amethyst, who shrugged.

“What can I say, that was some really good pussy,” she said and Jasper rolled her eyes. “Hey Jas, you still scared of fusions?”

“Don’t be insensitive, Amethyst,” Pearl said but Jasper just laughed.

“Who would be afraid of you dorks fusing, anyway,” she said, stretching and walking over to flop down on the couch with a loud crack and a cringe from Pearl.

“Are you okay with what happened?” Pearl asked nervously.

“Mmmm. Make it happen more,” Jasper said, closing her eyes and pretending to sleep. Amethyst cackled.

“Guess we have to learn to share more, P,” she said, flopping on top of Jasper, drawing a disgruntled groan out of her.

“Are you two just going to lay around all day now?” Pearl huffed, getting two lazy hums as a response. Pearl scoffed and sat on the little bit of couch next to Jasper and leaned against them, gently tracing her fingers over Jasper’s thigh while they all relaxed. Jasper was sore all over and could honestly go for another round, but this was nice. She certainly hoped she’d get to meet Opal again soon.


End file.
